Coupons
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: After Duo gets injured on a mission Heero has to suffer through a period of enforced abstinence until he is given some special "coupons" to be redeemed. 1x2. PWP. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but the smutty words

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: m/m sexual relations, language, PWP, humour, fluff

A/N: To me, this is the same Heero/Duo that were in my fic from wayyyyy back _Love in a Lap Dance_. Just a little older. You don't need to have read that fic at all but just in case people wanted to know what was going on in my head.

Beta'd by ELLE.

* * *

**Coupons**

The small slip of paper was in between my fingers – the writing barely legible but then I had long since learnt to read Duo's handwriting and he'd used capitals. That made it decipherable. The first line read "SEX COUPON" which, I admit, had intrigued me when he handed four of these slips of paper over and then underneath that "ONLY TO BE REDEEMED BY ONE H. YUY WITH D. MAXWELL."

And then in smaller writing, I assumed to imitate regular terms and conditions on regular coupons, read – "ONLY REDEEMABLE ONCE BY GIVING TO D. MAXWELL. CHOICE OF POSITIONS ACCEPTABLE. LOCATION NEGOTIABLE." The final part of the coupons were two small stick figures distinguishable as myself and Duo by the different hair, the first one indicating that I was on top, the "Duo" stick figure horizontal, another with the "me" stick figure on my hands and knees with the "Duo" figure behind him, another with "Duo" bent over a badly drawn chair with "me" fucking him and lastly one with what I guessed was meant to be an image of a shower and the "me" stick figure standing with the "Duo" one behind it.

I could imagine now that Duo had probably amused himself creating them, chuckling as he drew crude images to give to me as some kind of gift. They had been his way of making me feel wanted I supposed, or his way of making me sexually frustrated as for months he had been unable to have sex. In his last Preventer mission he had been injured, his leg severely damaged to the point where the threat had been its removal. Duo, being stubborn, had fought to keep the limb and so had gone through some painful and experimental surgery, metal being grafted to bone, and he had a long and painful recovery – his leg in a metallic leg brace to heal.

This had been difficult. Duo is not good a patient. It was easy when he was in the hospital as there were restraints and nurses on constant watch. When he was deemed fit enough to be brought home was when the problems started. He refused to use the wheelchair. Or his crutches. Preferring to hop around like some damn idiot with his damaged leg trailing behind him and I scowled at him, intermittently trying to be patient with him but getting irritated by his stubbornness. I knew he was in pain and therefore cut him some slack but it only went so far. I returned from work one day to find him sprawled on the floor, unable to move due to the pain in his leg and threatening to kill me if anyone ever knew how pathetic he'd been. I found it difficult to be sympathetic as he'd caused his own damn problem but then he was endearingly vulnerable and actually asking for help so I helped. Then kissed him hard and tried to will away the erection that he couldn't do anything to alleviate as he collapsed on our couch and I tried to resist a shower and jerking off.

In the first few weeks of recovery at home, he'd been on strong pain meds so that thoughts of anything sexual were far from his mind – I didn't want to inform him he'd probably struggle to rise to the occasion the one time he tried to do anything, his mouth hot and tongue insistent. But it was very apparent from the day he'd been brought into the medical wing that he was not going to be fully fit for a long time and that our very active sex life was going to suffer. I was used to us returning from missions and fucking as many times as physically possible until we fell asleep curled around each other. Neither of us had been seriously injured before. And his leg was secured in a metal support which meant normal movements were difficult, never mind anything more complex. I had resigned myself to my new duty towards my partner – basically helping him do mundane chores rather than fulfilling his every sexual need.

We tried a few times to initiate something, the 69 position seeming our best option considering his injury but it seemed to cause him more pain than give him any pleasure. I tried to go down on him without any reciprocation but it was hard to get into a position that didn't put any stress on his injury and he made noises through gritted teeth that said less about what my mouth was doing and more about the painful muscle strain. That time he forced me off his dick and made a noise low in his throat that was needy and pained and in silent agreement he jerked himself off, me watching until I couldn't watch anymore and brought my own cock out, coming against the sheets. I think the message was if he did it himself it didn't cause him any pain. From that point onwards, I'd taken care of my own needs and I assumed he did the same. As we are both incompetent at discussing any actual relationship issue, we ignored each other's sexual needs and Duo slowly recovered.

It was close to his next medical check that I came home to see him grinning and I had discovered that it was a dangerous look. I was encouraged to sit beside him and, obviously, having spent some time on the stupid stick figures, he handed over the four slips of paper, seeming proud or amused by his artistic achievement.

"When this damn brace comes off, whatever you want…" he said, low, his mouth at my ear.

I raised an eyebrow with the "whatever" comment and turned to him. "Four?"

He laughed at me. "Yeah, well, it's gonna take a little while for things to go back to normal, 'Ro. Four is kinda enough."

I think he saw the doubt flash across my face until I could school my expression into passivity. Though I knew that Duo could pick up on the tiny twitches of expression I made and he had seen the look that I had tried to hide – four times was not enough when I considered the torture of the last few months. Of having him sleep next to me and being unable to initiate anything to needing to spend far too often in the shower to finding myself drifting during meetings and training seminars as I thought of all the things I hadn't been able to do to him and needing to depart to the bathroom at work. I'd never required masturbation to this extent before. But then Duo had never been anything less than a willing and able partner in crime – his insatiable libido matching my own.

Now I toyed with one of the coupons between my fingers, waiting outside the doctor's office at Preventer HQ, aware that finally the brace would be removed and the months of frustration would be over. I slipped the coupon into my pocket when he exited and he only gave me a little wink that was as much foreplay as was required.

The drive home was a torture worse than anything OZ could come up with as I steadfastly concentrated on the road and not driving into any other cars or people – ignoring Duo who was doing nothing more provocative than looking out of the window but the knowledge of what would happen once we got home was enough to make me feel hot, my dick half hard. Once we arrived at our apartment complex, it seemed to take an inordinate amount of time for us to get from the parking garage underneath to our place as despite his brace being removed, Duo's pace was still slow and cautious, him leaning against me for support and not helping with the current situation in my pants. It took time but when we arrived at our apartment, I swiftly was able to initiate the encounter that had plagued my mind through the months of Duo's recovery.

The door closed behind us and Duo opened his mouth to say something but I stopped that immediately by my tongue being in it. He moaned a little at the invasion and was grabbing tight hold of my shirt as though trying anchor himself. I couldn't stop my body's response to him – it had been so long, too damn long and I wanted him more than I ever had. I was conscious of his leg, still healing and that when in the past, we didn't have to make it to the bedroom, I was aware that a certain level of comfort was required. Although his brace was off, his walk was slow and in that instance my impatience dictated that I moved to lift him, grabbing hold of him roughly and carrying him in a fireman's lift. This, perhaps, was a mistake as Duo started to swear at me.

"Put me the fuck down, I am _not_ some motherfuckin' princess!"

I didn't. Instead, I took the necessary steps to our bedroom all the while being called various names that were unrepeatable until I dropped him, still threatening violence, on top of the sheets. He was about to start some angry tirade, I could see the scowl and the look that suggested I was about to have to listen to some rant but I cut it off by pressing him to the bed using my body and hands, my lips on his, silencing him effectively. Whatever protests he had – whatever argument he was about to use on me vanished as I worked on removing his shirt, undoing buttons, continuing our fierce kisses, finally able to do what I'd wanted for so damn long.

"Want you," I murmured against his lips as we separated to aid in the removing of clothing, his fingers teasing my nipples, running over my abs, down my back – doing everything he did in my masturbation fantasies but better because it was real, here,_ now._

His hand went to my dick, palming it through material. "Need you," he said, low and I couldn't resist him – never could but after this long my need was as pressing as his.

"Your leg?"

"You on top," he answered, as always, understanding my intentions without needing me to elaborate.

I did not question anymore, instead, I helped him out of his clothes, removing each part and slowing the frantic pace down to pay attention to each piece of his skin as it was revealed – it had been a _long damn _time since we had fucked and despite the tightness and need, I took some time to suck and nip and bite at his skin – swirl a tongue around his nipple and bite down, causing him to moan until he grabbed at my shoulders.

"'Ro, no fucking around… just fuck me, 'kay?"

His voice – cracked and needy and demanding nearly made me lose all resolve but I was able to regain enough composure and control to remove my clothes and prepare him, each sound he made going straight to my cock, making me impossibly hard until I could finally settle my body in between his legs. I carefully helped him find a position for his injured leg that did not hurt and then I was pressing into his body, slowly, the months of enforced abstinence making the moment of pushing in even more intense than it had been the many times we had done this before.

He gasped and panted, my own breathing ragged as I shifted, the tightness and pressure around me making it difficult not to lose control the moment I was fully inside of him. I made a mental note for this never to happen again – for us never to go through this period of not fucking as I could feel the sweat on my forehead, my arms shaking where they were at either side of his chest and when he reached out, grabbed for my shoulders, I felt all the pent up sexual frustration break through my usually calm exterior. I pulled out to plunge back in slowly at first until Duo moved against me using his uninjured leg to pull me closer, his arms around my shoulders, pulling me down for hot kisses, fucking my mouth with his tongue while I fucked his body.

Climax was close. Too close as I closed my eyes and felt him, the hard lines of his body, the muscles rippling as we moved together, his arms steely around my body, his blunt fingernails pushing into my skin. He arched into me, his dick sliding against my abs, the slickness of sweat and pre-cum on my stomach and I reached my hand to his cock, taking him roughly in my hand.

"Fuck, 'Ro!"

It didn't take more than a few tugs, his dick pulsing, his body jerking closer to mine and I thrust a few more times, coming deep inside him, my eyes closing, a noise coming from my throat that could've been a grunt. A growl. Fuck knew but I didn't care as I collapsed onto him sweaty, breathless, his cum on my stomach and chest.

"So I guess that's your first coupon redeemed," Duo said, his breathing uneven as he ran fingers down my back, making patterns against my spine.

I moved my head to meet his eye, looking down at him and I raised one eyebrow. "I didn't redeem it."

Duo gave me his patented "huh?" expression – no words were required beyond that.

"You didn't take the coupon," I answered matter-of-factly. "I still have four."

There was a pause as a look of indignation crossed his face until he remembered his own terms and conditions and how he had probably fucked himself over by what he'd written. He chuckled and moved his hand to my hair. "Fuck Yuy – you're a bastard."

I didn't answer him but started to move away only to find his hands, hard, forceful, stalling any movement. I looked down quizzically.

He pulled me down, forcing me close and then smirking against my lips. "But you're _my _bastard… with four coupons left."


End file.
